Ucapan selamat yang biasa, dari orang luar biasa
by Imorz
Summary: Akaashi Keiji mendapatkan banyak sekali pesan. Tapi tidak ia temukan pesan dari Bokuto Koutaro. [ selamat ulang tahun, Akaashi! ].


Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Ucapan selamat yang biasa, dari orang luar biasa (c) Imorz

Akaashi Keiji mendapatkan banyak sekali pesan. Tapi tidak ia temukan pesan dari Bokuto Koutaro.

* * *

Seperti hari ulang tahun yang biasanya, Akaashi menemukan puluhan pesan ucapan selamat memenuhi kotak masuk. Rata-rata berupa tulisan informal dari kawan seangkatan. Mereka mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya; panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan segera mendapatkan jodoh. Ada pula yang hanya mengucapkan selamat tanpa perlu repot-repot membubuhi doa. Akaashi membacanya satu per satu, dengan senyum tipis tanpa luntur.

Dadanya bergemuruh setiap kali jarinya membuka pesan dan membawa layar ponselnya turun menemui pesan lain. Berlomba tebak-tebakan dengan diri sendiri tentang pesan siapa yang akan ia baca selanjutnya. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat. Akaashi tahu ucapan selamat hanyalah sebatas formalitas belaka, di mana, terkadang, niat yang terselip berupa kewajiban seorang teman dan bukannya sebuah keikhlasan. Hanya dua-tiga yang ia temukan seperti itu.

Masih ada banyak pesan yang belum ia buka, tapi Akaashi sudah merasa kenyang dengan segala huruf yang telah terbaca. Ia belum menemukan yang ia cari. Pesan dari seseorang. Entah ia belum mengirim atau tenggelam di bawah pesan-pesan yang lain. Akaashi bertanya-tanya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk. Seorang teman dari sekolah lain.

"Halo? Ah, Kuroo- _san_. Ya, begitulah. Terima kasih banyak. Ya, ya, sekali lagi terima kasih. Oh, Bokuto- _san_? Dia belum ada mengucapkan, aku kurang tahu. Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Panggilan singkat itu berakhir dengan cepat. Akaashi menghela, Kuroo semata-mata hanya ingin tahu apakah Bokuto sudah mengucap selamat padanya atau belum. Lelaki itu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar terhadap kisah percintaan sobatnya sendiri.

Akaashi kembali membaur dengan pesan-pesan yang masuk. Jarinya telaten membawa layar bergerak turun dan membalas pesan. Balasannya tak kalah sukacita, mengharapkan segala doa yang dituliskan untuknya terkabul dengan segera.

Ada alasan mengapa Akaashi kerap menghela dan merasakan dadanya berdegup tidak keruan. Ia menilik jam digital yang tertera di sudut layar, yang mana telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat dan semua pesan telah rampung ia baca keseluruhan. Tidak ada pesan dari Bokuto Koutaro. Ke mana lelaki itu seharian ini sehingga lupa mengiriminya ucapan selamat?

Akaashi tidak menuntut. Hari ulang tahun baginya sama saja seperti hari biasa, terasa spesial karena semua orang tiba-tiba saja memperhatikannya (karena disisa hari lain, eksistensinya sama sekali dihiraukan). Itu pun ia mendapatkan banyak pesan karena didorong oleh satu orang yang mengucapkannya di pesan grup, lalu semua orang ikut mengucapkannya. Jika tidak, maka lima Desember berjalan seperti halnya tanggal lain.

Namun, dari lubuk hati Akaashi menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Bokuto. Karena mereka saling berjauhan—Bokuto di sebuah universitas dan Akaashi masih menduduki bangku sekolah—ia mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban. Bokuto sudah pernah bilang bahwa ia akan sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan perkuliahannya. Temannya, si Kuroo tadi, pun mengiyakan. Dunia kuliah tidak berbanding lurus dengan sekolah menengah atas. Akaashi setuju dan ia mencoba mengerti.

Mengerti untuk merelakan lima Desembernya dilupakan oleh Bokuto.

Akaashi tidak ada rencana untuk berlagak marah. Ia paham betul bagaimana menjadi kekasih yang mampu bersikap dewasa mengimbangi tingkah Bokuto. Ia akan tetap menjadi pribadi yang tenang dan mampu mengendalikan kondisi.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk, dari Kuroo-san. Bokuto di depan rumahmu, katanya.

Maka Akaashi bergegas turun dari kasurnya. Menyambar jaket dan mengenakannya secara bar-bar sembari menuruni tangga. Dadanya lebih berontak, dua kali lipat terasa begitu berbeda. Ada semburan adrenalin yang melesat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat membuka pintu.

Tidak ada apapun di luar. Tidak ada siapapun.

Akaashi mengontrol napasnya yang mengeluarkan kepulan uap. Ia hanya menemukan jalanan dan pagar rumahnya dan halaman rumahnya. Tidak ada Bokuto seperti yang Kuroo katakan. Langkahnya beranjak maju memastikan, tetap tidak ada orang. Kepalanya menengok kiri dan kanan jalanan—kosong. Akaashi sudah berdiri selang beberapa menit, belum juga ia temukan entitas yang diimpi.

Akaashi mencoba berpikir dingin. Kuroo memang terkadang bisa bersikap menyebalkan, tapi rasanya konyol sekali jika ia sampai menipu seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Akaashi menghela. Menyesal karena telah membawa ekspektasinya ke titik tertinggi. Ia berbalik masuk, mengunci pagarnya seperti sedia kala, dan melangkah mendekati pintu rumah.

"Keiji!"

Oh, suara itu. Suara yang Akaashi damba! Yang ia nantikan hadirnya sejak mata terbuka. Yang ia harap akan mendengarnya lewat pengeras suara ponsel. Namun ternyata hadir begitu nyata.

Akaashi berbalik dan menemukan Bokuto tergopoh-gopoh berusaha membuka kuncian pagar yang bergeser.

"Tunggu di situ! Jangan bergerak ... ya ampun, susah sekali ternyata. Tunggu, ya!" Tangan kirinya menggenggam kantung plastik besar dengan sebuah buket bunga dijepit di ketiak, sementara tangan kanannya masih berusaha menggeser besi panjang yang menjadi kuncian pagar. "Akhirnya ... Keiji!"

Bokuto yang pertama kali menghambur peluk. Langsung saja Akaashi menaruh dagunya di pundak Bokuto dan memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Bokuto-san? Kenapa jauh-jauh ke mari?"

"Keiji, maafkan aku! Ponselku mati dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, sama sekali! Beruntung aku bertemu Daishou tadi dan aku meminjam ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kuroo. Aku minta pada Kuroo agar menyampaikan padamu kalau aku akan segera ke rumahmu."

Tapi temanmu itu justru mengatakan kau sudah ada di depan pintu, batin Akaashi. Ia tidak membalas apa pun melainkan sebuah senyum.

"Bunga itu untukku?" tanya Akaashi menunjuk buket yang Bokuto genggam.

"Tentu!"

"Terima kasih."

Bokuto menyerahkan buket sederhana yang ia beli secara spontan. Ia kecup kening kekasihnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Keiji."

Ucapannya begitu simpel, namun mampu meluruhkan seluruh tabir yang Akaashi bangun tinggi-tinggi. Mudah saja bagi Bokuto untuk merobohkannya; begitu luar biasa kemagisan yang ia miliki. Akaashi tidak lagi menemukan debaran yang menghujami dadanya. Segalanya jadi lebih tentram.

Bokuto menambahkan kecupan singkat di bibir Akaashi. "Apa kau marah karena aku terlambat?"

Akaashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali."

"Apa kau yakin aku pasti akan datang?"

"Aku justru terkejut kau ternyata datang."

"Panggil aku Koutaro untuk malam ini."

Akaashi tersenyum penuh. "Hanya untuk malam ini saja?"

Bokuto turut tersenyum. "Besok, dan besoknya lagi. Selamanya."

"Koutaro."

"Wah, hatiku." Bokuto reflek menyentuh dadanya dan terkekeh. "Hei, aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu. Ada orang tuamu di dalam?"

Lantas Akaashi menggenggam tangan Bokuto dan menuntunnya masuk. "Ada."

"Ayo kita makan bersama mereka."

Jelas sekali. Bokuto memang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: selamat ulang tahun, Akaashi Keiji! Saya persembahkan _fuwa-fuwa_ ini untuk perayaan ultah Akaashi dan penikmat bokuaka sekalian :) Pada fanfiksi ini, Bokuto sudah nyaman dengan Akaashi, jadi ia memanggil Akaashi dengan _given name_ -nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
